New Hope
by Cagalli Zala Athha
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Ron is blind and Ron, Harry and Hermione lost their contact, when Ron met again Hermione, she will take out him from the darkness that he is living now.
1. We met again

Hi everybody!

Well, I'm trying to translate this Fan Fiction, so here we go!

**Disclaimer**. All the characters belong to JK Rowling. I just belongs the story and new characters that will appear.

* * *

New Hope

Chapter 1. We met again

The light of my eyes disappear, and my entire world felt, everything is dark and anything makes sense… My life isn't enough, I prefer the death and not like I feel right now, I can't see and I can't do anything, without hopes, without love, I'm completed alone…

That was the thinking of Ronald Weasley, the one that lives in his life… Since four years he lost the viewing and also he lost his smiled, his illusions, there wasn't Ronald Weasley

---Flash Back---

Since four years…

_Ronald Weasley and his girlfriend Katherine Johns, came back from visit Ronald's family to their department, but suddenly in front of them was a bus, and cause the collided with it, and it occasioned the death of his lover and Ronald Wesley's blindness. _

_And until that day Ronald Weasley wasn't the same person… _

--End of Flash Back—

A day of autumn, a red-haired man was walking on the park with his guide dog, suddenly he collide with a girl "excuse me" he said, "no problem" she answered "I'm so so-" she added, but she didn't end with the phrase, but she get surprise, when she saw that face and she remember someone "rry" she ended "There's no problem, but I gotta go" the guy said. "Wait" she yelled, "Tell me" the boy answered, "We never met before?" she asked "What's your name?" Hermione said quickly. "Ronald Weasley" he said, "I am.. " but she couldn't say her real name, what happened to him? That was the only questions that she had "I'm Hilary" She lied "A placer" Mione added. "And tell me, did you know me?" Ron asked, "No… I don't"

And they continue talking for a while, make company to each other all the way, and that was how Hermione noticed about the accident, the blindness, that it wasn't the same Ron and stole her heart many years before…

"It was a placer to meet you, but I have to return, if you want I'm carrying you to your house, I have someone that is driving the car for me, because I can't, and he's waiting for me in the other side of the park" said the red-haired

"I don't want to bother you" she said

"Off course not, you're a good person and I like you, I would like to meet you again soon…

"Me too"

"Ok, so I gotta leave you to your home"

"Hehe yeah" she said a little bit shy

"Ok, here we go"

When they arrived to Ron's car, it was a four door's, 4x4, red, Nissan; they sit down on the car, for talk a little bit more, while Hermione was telling to William (the person who's driving Ron's car) her direction

"OK, I'll call you later, I'll be waiting that our next date will be soon, bye" and they said good-bye…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione couldn't believe, she opened the door, the house has two floors, elegant, when she was inside the house, he left her thing on the sofa that was white, like the ceramic, it has a big kitchen, dinning room with four chairs, and the respective bathroom. On the second floor it was tree rooms, one was Hermione's room with a bed, a table, and a personal computer, in front of her bed was the closet with the T.V, on the second room it was her bathroom, and in the third one it was the library.

Later, she rest on the bed, she was thinking about her meet with Ron, in four years she never heard about him, and today she saw it again. He was a little bit changed, but it doesn't matter if he's blind, she loved him is the only thing that really matters.

She couldn't forget him, no matter how many years have been passed, it was a new opportunity, and she will approach, she will help Ron get out of the darkness that he lives.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The red-haired arrived to his apartment, of one floor, everything in their place to help Ron to feel comfortable, but now he has a new illusion, and new hope…

"Hilary" he repeats so many times

He only figures out like something beautiful… how it was possible that spend an hours with someone, his life have been changed, for first time, he saw a light, a new hope starts… the hope named Hilary

* * *

End of the first chapter… 

Well I'll be waiting for Reviews, I'm trying to translate this Fan Fiction (FF), forgive me if there's a grammar mistake, it's hard for me translate, because the fic is originally write it in Spanish, please understand me, bye!!


	2. Would you hang out with me?

Hi everybody thanks for support me!

Well, I'm trying to translate this Fan Fiction, so here we go!

**Disclaimer**. All the characters belong to JK Rowling. I just belongs the story and new characters that will appear.

New Hope

Chapter 2. Would you hang out with me?

Few weeks later the encounter of Ron and Hermione, although he didn't knows that "Hilary" in reality is his friend Hermione Granger. However now they can see several changes in the red-haired, like kindness, a smile that reflects on his lips, hopeful, it was a great change that his friend and that one who's driving his car could notice.

The ring songs, and the guy goes to open the door, and he get a great surprise when he listened the voice of his friend and his sister, when they came back from their honeymoon.

"How are you Ron?" his friend said

"Ronnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!" yelled his sister hugging him.

"Everything it's alright" he answered when his sister left in peace "and how about you?"

"Gorgeous" she said

"That's good, I'm glad for you" Ron said honestly, but the most strange is that he said it with happiness

"Ron I feel you different, I sew you happy" Ginny said "What happened when we were I our honeymoon?"

"Yeah Ron… you look different" Harry added

"Have been happened some many things… maybe she…"

But it was cut by his sister "She?" "Who's her?"

"A girl that I met and we will meet again soon, but…"

"What?" Harry asked

"But I don't want to trick me; I don't think that she wants a relationship with someone like me, I mean, who wants to be with a blind person?" the red-haired ended the phrase

Mr. and Mrs. Potter stay in silence, however, the green-eyed answered "You didn't know her yet, you can't say if she isn't interested on you"

"Is logic, who wishes to be with someone that can't see? Isn't obvious?" Isn't a complete person" he defends himself

"Don't be silly" Ginny yelled "You're a complete man; a lots of girls want to be with you! Give you a chance"

"Leave me in peace"

"Go and enclose in your world if you don't care what the people say! Don't be silly, don't give up, just because you can't see" Miss Potter yelled and she goes run to her apartment, at the same time tears appear on her face

"Harry…"

But the last one of the Weasley never receive an answer, but although he heard a little steps on the floor that belongs to Harry that was running behind his wife. And the only thing that he did was closed the door, and destroy all things that were in front of him

000000000000000000000000000

"Honey" Ms. Potter yelled

"What?" She could say before her still crying

"Ginny, honey calm down" He says hugging her

"He's an idiot" she added "Why he's thinking like that? He has been visited a lots of psychologists, specialists, and nothing, he didn't change his mind, I don't support this anymore!"

"I get it, as me, it's a different Ron"

"No, he isn't my bother, my brother died in that accident! And the one that is there just is acting to be my brother, because simply he's not the silly of my brother" And she dried the tears and both laugh about the commentary

And the still there, in their lovely home, that was spacious, green walls, that make contrast with the red-haired of Ginny, and make sense with the green eyes of Harry, just one floor, kitchen and diving room beige, it was a comfortable place to live.

00000000000000000000000

Hermione came back from the work in a very important company of England, she was the sub-manager, she had a lot of compromises and things to do, and that function because she don't think all day in Ronal Weasley and the work helps to do not do it. How is possible after 7 years she could love him in that way she does? Because just see him everything didn't matter, all her world changed, she has trying to take off of her mind, but now she can see that it's impossible.

She left to her home and she gets cookies with atun, she eats it and the hungry disappear…

Everyday after the meeting with her old friend, she live has been changed in several aspects, like happier, she make up herself, always looking at her cell phone because maybe Ronald Weasley call her… but he never called

When she finish with the cookies, she washed the dishes, when her cell phone rings..

"Hi" She said

"Hi… do you remember me?" A nervous person asked

In what time is that she didn't remember him, if she doesn't do it is like be death, like forget how to breathe, how to life… she thought

"Sure! How are you?" She said cheerfully

"I was wondering if you remember me, hehehe, everything alright, and how about you?"

"Oh… well I have been with a lot of work, for I'll take the weekend for take a rest"

"It's a good idea, taking a rest is a good option when you have a lot of work, I mean, I tell you like an experience"

"Hehe yeah"

"Well I call you, because I wanna know if you… Would like hang out with me this Saturday? I don't know to anywhere, the place that you want, but I would like to see… to hear you again" He say as positive as he could

"Sure! I would like to hang out with you"

"It's a great idea, so the Saturday at 7 p.m. if you didn't matter I would like to take you from your house"

"Ok" she answered

"Well, until the Saturday at 7 p.m."

"Exactly, until the Saturday"

"I'll be waiting, bye"

"Bye Ron"

"Until the Saturday Hilary…"

The happiness was so many, she accepted? She was interested? What is this feeling? It was happiness with emotion; she was his hope, his light

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In Mione's house, it can breathe an ambient very pleasant, he didn't forgot her, but Why she would do? Someday he will know about the truth, the person that who really is. But Why she lied? Why? A question that she didn't has an answer. Actually the only thing that she really knows is that she can't say the truth now, she will get fun in that date and looks beautiful for him, and his blindness didn't care if he really wants to have a normal life

OOOOOOO

Saturday afternoon…

Hilary was fixed herself with the cloth, the hair, and accessories, that nights she will hang out with him, nothing could be wrong. That night she will get fun however if her consciousness was thinking about the lie that she creates it, now it wasn't relevant, she will be with him…

When she was complete it ready she looks a perfect hair, a natural make up, a yellow shoulder strap blouse, a brown jeans and a jacket of the same colour as the blouse, high heels, and a black purse, and she looks wonderful…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A nervous Weasley was ready to go, until that day the she accept to hang out with him, he just was waiting for these instants, and he forgive with Ginny and Harry, and they make the peaces, and both were so happy about his date with Hilary, that girl who gives him a hope ray that he really needs.

Already dressed up with a pant and shoes black and a white T-shirt, he goes with William (a/n: the one who's driving the car) looking for Hermione.

Well the second chapter thanks for the reviews!! And thanks for reading, thanks to support me to still translate the fic, bye!!!


End file.
